RavenMiranda
"How long is Forever?" -'RavenMiranda' About RavenMiranda is one of the active roleplayers. She is a empress of Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire, Atomdark Empire, and Spirital Stone Empire with her husband, AndrewJam. Timeline RavenMiranda was born to cmacknodushes (before becoming -O-Teal-Dean-O-) and AromaRose on February 18. At the age of 2, Miranda had no memories of her biological mother, AromaRose. Instead, she had memories of her father's unnamed girlfriend. At the age of 3, her father cmacknodushes and his girlfriend split up. Later, she meets her brother, RockEthan. At the age of 6, she starts attending Daycare/Preschool. She meet MintyMisty, who was her classmate. Later met AndrewJam, (not knowing his name yet) and Plumyakjsdh. At the age of 10, she believed that her father died. She visited his grave everyday. At the age of 12, she was welcomed in the Technoz group by her best friend, MintyMisty. At the age of 15, she went to Pearl Cove Island. Her adventures as a mermaid begins in summer time and stopped the pirate invasion. Soon left the cove (sadly), after saying goodbye to her aquatic friends. She said she hope she would comeback to see them again. At the age of 16, in January, she discovered AmadeusMozart, in a unitz. When he left the unitz, she followed him everywhere until he logs off. A week after, she met Chanterella and the others. At the age of 17, she met her biological mother AromaRose, which it's making her an Arosea Princess. Later introduced to her siblings. However, her father came back and made an account called -O-Teal-Dean-O- and she and '''-O-Teal-Dean-O- made an reunion. At the age of 18, she started to date AndrewJam after the confession. At the age of 21, she got married to AndrewJam. She also created an empire called Staricia Empire. Later renamed it as Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire. Her uncle EmperorNapoleon and aunt Chanterella passed away. At the age of 22, she was pregnant with twins. After 9 months, they were born. more timelines are coming soon! Links to Polls of RavenMiranda coming soon! External Links coming soon! Conclusion She is still active, and still in roleplay. Gallery WW-RavenMirandaEMPRESS.PNG WW-RavenMiraNIGHTSTARS.png WW-RavenMiraDISTANCEFROMCITY.png Rinmaru Games - Mega Anime Creator - RavenMiranda.PNG|A anime version of her, this is created from Mega Anime Avatar Creator, made by RinmaruGames. Queen Portrait - Empress RavenMiranda.PNG|Her royal portrait, this is created from Queenly Portrait Maker, made by niobesnuppa. WW-RavenMiranda.PNG WW-RavenMirandaMOONSTONEGOWN.PNG|'RavenMiranda' wearing her moonstone gown. WW-RavenMirandaROCOCO.PNG|'RavenMiranda' in her rococo costume. WW-RavenMiraOutsidetheParkBG.png Rococo Costume Maker - RavenMiranda 2.PNG|This is created from Rococo Costume Maker, made by RinmaruGames. WW-Closet-Raven-VillageDress.PNG|Her younger self, before she becomes an empress. WW-RavenMirandaGALAXYDRESS.PNG|'RavenMiranda' wearing her galaxy gown as a Empress of Atomdark Empire. Trivia * She is seen in other color codes than her main lilac & baby blue color codes. * She is commonly called Raven by most players. * She is the first brunette roleplayer who have married to a Raven Haired roleplayer. * S Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Brunettes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Empresses Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Pretty Category:Monarchs Category:Young Category:Princesses Category:Royal Category:Joined in 2013 Category:Staricia Empire Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Mermaids Category:From Mermaids VS Pirates Category:Half human, half mermaid Category:Pearl Cove Island Visitors Category:Adventurers Category:Travelers